Fishing lures, such as bucktails, plugs, crankbaits, and the like, which have eyes positioned on a lure head are known in the art. Such lures, when passed through the water either by casting/retrieving or trolling, are intended to give the appearance of a bait fish and thus induce a target fish to attempt to eat the lure, thus hooking the target fish. As any sportsman knows, however, fish are finicky creatures and anglers are always searching for better lures that are more lifelike to better induce the fish to strike the lure.